customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra
History Before he lost his humanity and became the master of the world of shadows, Umbra was man named Connor McMann. Born in Dublin, Ireland on January 13, 1975, Connor was raised in a very wealthy household in the center of the city. Though he was a bright boy, he never quite exhibited his father's aptitude for business and the accumulation of wealth and power. Due to this lack of motivation, Connor settled for mediocrity throughout highschool and college, living a carefree life of partying and womanizing. While he did not do well in school, his parents ensured that he was well cared for, providing him with a ritzy downtown apartment and paying for his lavish lifestyle. At this point in his life, Connor had been through countless relationships with women, none of them having held much meaning to him. However, this all changed when Connor met Lydia Mark. She inspired in him feelings he had never felt, feelings that he did not even know existed. He was absolutely infatuated with her, and they soon fell deeply in love. Through Lydia, Connor finally gained the inspiration to start working at his father's company and leave behind his immature lifestyle. Their love for one another grew to such an extent that they soon felt that they could not live without each other. All this happiness, however, would soon be shattered and swept away. On one of his friend's birthdays, Connor and a group of his cohorts found themselves in the midst of a raucous pub and highly intoxicated. His actions controlled by the dangerously high levels of alcohol in his bloodstream, Connor was seduced by a woman he had just met that night, and they ended up spending the night together. Overcome with guilt and self-hatred the following day, Connor told Lydia what he had done and begged her to forgive him. Deeply hurt by Connor's actions, Lydia left him that day and returned to her home in the Irish countryside. Despite Lydia's actions, Connor still loved her irrefutably, and in a state of emotional shock and agony he locked himself in an abandonded bomb shelter with no light, food, or water for thirty days. Inside the dingy, shadowy chamber, Connor was transformed. The shadows and the darkness ate away at his very being, feasting on his anguish and corrupting his soul. Soon, the darkness consumed him, and he became something that was not human. His form was dark and ethereal, his body became a swirling mass of shadow, shadow which he soon found he could manipulate at will. His emotions became distorted, the darkness replacing human decency and happiness with a craving for power, dominion, and evil. He was no longer Connor McMann. He had become Umbra. After leaving the bomb shelter in his new form, Umbra found himself in a vast and unfimiliar world. The darkness was all encompassing, spreading over and infesting everything in sight. Strange creatures stalked in the blackness, their bodies naught but grey whisps of shadowy vapor. There was no landscape, no earth, no sky,only the constantly shifting shadows. This was the Shadow Realm. Due to the nature of his new state of being, Umbra could not walk the earth in daylight and live. Through his supernatural connection with the energies of darkness, Umbra is transported to the Shadow Realm during the day, where he abides until night falls upon the earth. Under the cover of darkness, Umbra soon discovered his ability to drain the life forces of living organisms by touching them, and he began his mission of killing anyone and everyone he could, his dark lust for the lives of humans insatiable. For many years, his prey and his meditation within the Shadow Realm were his only two concerns. After a great deal of focus and dedication, Umbra succeeded in submitting the entirety of the Shadow Realm to his will, mastering it and earning its undying allegiance. This feat granted him the power to understand the true nature of the Shadow Realm, a secret which is unknown to any other being. After leaving him, Lydia Mark had undergone a similar process to that which had made Connor into Umbra. Driven mad with grief and remorse for what she had done to Connor in leaving him, she wandered out to a cliff overlooking the ocean, where she stared into the depths of the sun unblinkingly and cried for hours. While she stood gazing at the fiery orb, its power suffused her consciousness, extracting her soul from her mortal body and changing her into a new being, a creature of radiance and purity. She became Ilythia, Umbra's opposite, and his equal. Although Umbra had become an entity of evil, his love for Ilythia had not dwindled, and not long after his transformation he sought her out. He confronted her in a secluded forest in the early hours of the morning, and was enraged to learn that she had allied herself with the ways of light and goodness. Though they were both still very much in love with one another, a cataclysmic battle ensued between the two of them. Umbra overpowered Ilythia, and she fled the forest, barely escaping the shadowy fate Umbra desired for his one true love. Ilythia now remains Umbra's hated enemy, as well as the only one he loves. His bloodlust never abating, Umbra terrorizes Europe, though no one is actually aware of his existence. Meanwhile, Ilythia strives to thwart his schemes at every turn, shielding humanity from his evil. Personality Umbra feels only hatred, self-loathing, and the need to cause death. The only shred of humanity left in him manifests itself in his undying love for Ilythia, although, paradoxically, he also hates Ilythia more than any other being on earth. Due to his shift in persona, he is in denial about his role in ruining the relationship he and Ilythia possed in their human forms, while blaming her for all of his misfortune. Umbra is highly intelligent, his cunning knowing no bounds. It is extremely hard to successfully lie to Umbra, as he is a master in the ways of deciet and trickery. He enjoys tormenting his victims before killing them, often draining their will to live to within an inch of death, then restoring it so that he may start again. Power/Anatomy Power Traits *Umbra can take the shape of any form he pleases, though in shape only. His physical body will always consist of a swirling mass of shifting shadow. *When the shadows that comprise Umbra's physical form come into contact with a living being, Umbra begins draining their life force, causing them to weaken and eventually die. He accomplishes this by swiping his hands in a clawing motion through his victims bodies, weakening them in spirit but not leaving any physical wound. *Since Umbra is comprised of living shadow, he cannot be hurt by damage caused by any physical means. The only things that can cause harm to him are the exposure to direct sunlight (moonlight does not hurt him) and the powers and weapons used by disciples of light, such as Ilythia (or any other superhero with abilities affiliated with light). *Umbra can only be present in the world where night has fallen. When the sun becomes too dominant in the sky, his spirit automatically transports him to the Shadow Realm, where he must remain until night has fallen on the spot where he was when he left the physical world, at which point he returns to that spot and is again free to roam. Anatomy Umbra is comprised of living shadow. He is completely weightless, and can change the shape his shadows take on at will. His usual form is that of a seven foot tall man in a hooded black cloak, and he is unaffected by contact with any form of physical matter(solid, liquid, or gas). STRENGTHS: Immune to all physical damage, save for that of weapons of light (for example if a superhero weilds a sword imbued with the power of light, this would damage Umbra); Quickly drains the life force from foes. WEAKNESSES: Cannot exist on earth during the day; Is weakened by light, whether the means be actual wordly light (waves) or spiritual or ethereal light (the nature of something being of light rather than darkness). Battle Stats NOTE: Umbra is an overpowered character, and would not make for an ideal battle opponent as he cannot be harmed by much of anything and is limited to night time bouts. Agility: 10 (Ability to quickly rearrange himself into different shapes) Speed: 9 Strength: 8 Endurance:10 (against normal forms of damage); 7 (against damage dealt via the power of light) Willpower: 5 Hero Level: 8.4 Category:Villains Category:Gratuitous Violence